


Victima

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Равноценные жизни. Предать смерти отца или брата.Когда приходит время решать - он делает выбор почти не колеблясь. Но осознаёт ли он, чем станет для него эта жертва?





	Victima

**Author's Note:**

> Victima - жертва

**Пролог**

Отец, я знаю, что это больно. Правда. Хотя ты жил все эти годы, осознавая свою вину и изводя себя… так надо. Я не могу сделать это иначе. У меня нет выхода. У меня больше нет выбора. Думаю, в этом брат согласился бы со мной.  
Упреки. Какое прощание может обойтись без них? Хорошо, что ты не видишь моего лица. Хотя, это было бы отличным наказанием. Для меня. После того, что произошло.  
Мне казалось, что сказать всё это — легко. Упрекать, обвинять, отрицать. Ни связывать с переживаниями, не думать о последствиях. Я ошибся. Я говорю, что больше никогда не вернусь сюда. И это почти правда, как и то, что ты больше не станешь нас путать.  
— Данте.  
Дверь громко захлопывается за моей спиной, ставя точку после моего имени, когда ты окликаешь меня. Всё.  
Я бы хотел сказать, что свободен. Но это будет ложью, как и то, что это прощание — отличный выход из положения. Во благо я, кажется, совершил свою самую большую ошибку.

***

**Сейчас**

Он ненадолго закрывает глаза, хотя строчки всё равно стоят перед глазами, глубоко вздыхает, откладывает книгу в сторону и берется за следующую.  
За стеной справа громко стонет женщина, слева кто-то стреляет, в коридоре тикают часы. Он старается не обращать на это внимание, но всё равно улавливает малейший шум. Шея затекает — он почти не меняет положение в течении последних нескольких дней, склоняясь над текстами и картой. В остальном же его внимание сосредоточено на стопке книг, которые сейчас важнее чем сон или назойливый шум, не заглушаемый тонкими стенами.  
Но у этого мотеля есть преимущества: чтобы не происходило в номере, пока он платит — никто к нему не сунется. А подозрительный шум, осыпающиеся осколки порталов, рев демонов — преследуют его везде. Здесь это готовы терпеть по умеренной плате, и это стоит того, чтобы жертвовать комфортом и тишиной.  
Он пролистывает большинство мифологических справочников, несколько работ по демонологии и сборники легенд от Европы до Азии. Он пытается проследить путь отца в легендах и упоминаниях сотен народов, в переводе со всех языков, но след теряется.  
Он засыпает склонившись над очередным томом о порождениях тьмы. От трех до четырех часов на сон ежедневно. Иногда вечером он ненадолго покидает своё убежище, чтобы купить еды, и расплатиться с хозяином, который сдает ему комнату. А затем снова возвращается к книгам, но информации очень много. И в большинстве своём — она бесполезна. Все эти демоны из народных сказаний, упомянутые на страницах легенд — лишь бредни. А ему нужно что-то… не принадлежащее этому миру.  
«Не принадлежащее этому миру».  
Верджил привычным жестом убирает упавшие на глаза пряди и смотрит в окно. Скоро рассвет, и город замирает в предрассветной дымке. А у него в глазах всё по прежнему рябит из-за строчек.  
«Нужно лечь».  
Нужно, потому что стоит набраться сил перед дорогой. С наступлением сумерек он покинет этот номер, этот мотель, этот город. Нужно, потому что он не знает, когда ещё удастся выспаться. Это лишь для того, чтобы быть в форме. Расчет.  
Иначе это тело начинает его подводить.  
«Бессильный».  
Он со злостью захлопывает книгу и подвигает к себе карту. На ней отмечены места, где ещё могут помнить кто такой Спарда. Одно из таких мест — Фортуна, на самом крупном острове архипелага. Там он надеется найти ответы.

***

Он стоит на заснеженной вершине, ветер треплет полы его плаща, а снег путается в светлых волосах, покрывает плечи. Искажаясь эхом среди скал, доносится громкий вой.  
Внизу, среди скованных нетающих льдом гор, возвышается замок. Острые шпили башен устремлены в низко нависшие серые облака.  
«Совсем нет охраны?» — Верджил не сводит взгляда с замка; он кажется абсолютно пустым, заброшенным.  
Он убедится в своих словах позже, когда серой тенью преодолеет кажущиеся неприступными стены — замок пуст. Но в нём поддерживают тепло, чтобы ветер, проникающий через многочисленные щели, не превратил его в обледенелую крепость.  
В зале, утопающем в свете многочисленных свечей, тепло. Верджил укрывается за ближайшей колонной, когда откуда-то из-за лестницы появляется один из служителей.  
«Человек», — Он следит за его движениями, капюшон натянут слишком низко и Верджил не видит его глаз, но точно знает, что они не красные, подобно демоническим.  
Хотя, это ощущение — словно сквозняк по полу, откуда-то снизу тянет демонической энергией.  
«Всё не так просто. Надеюсь, служители этого ордена всего лишь занимаются призывом тварей».  
Полудемон следует за ним через зал и вверх по лестнице; его шаги заглушает ковер, и единственное что может его выдать — тень, поэтому он перемещается рывками, пробираясь всё глубже в замок.  
«Совсем нет охраны. Слишком неосмотрительно для тех, кто занимается призывом. Если портал не ограничивать — замок в течении минут может оказаться заполненным демонами».  
Несколько переходов и коридоров; трепет свечей, завывающий ветер, под порывами которого дрожат стекла, и запах благовоний. Верджил сказал бы — умиротворяющее, но по прежнему чувствует демоническую энергию, что постоянно держит в напряжении.  
За одной из дверей он замечает стеллажи с книгами и заваленный свитками стол. Он ждет, пока служитель скроется за очередным поворотом, и бесшумной тенью проскальзывает внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. По крайней мере, его не заметят из коридора. Помещение не слишком большое и здесь негде спрятаться.  
На свитках какие-то чертежи, наброски и расчеты. Ничего важного.  
Верджил окидывает взглядом корешки книг — похоже, сегодня ему повезло.

***

В библиотеке он находит кодекс Ордена Меча, который заправляет всем в этом городе. Там много говориться о Вознесении, но Верджил слабо представляет, что же обозначается этим словом. Ведь никакая вера не спасёт от нападающей демонической твари.  
В поисках легенд о Спарде, он просматривает множество книг, в одной из них написано о сотворении «подземного» мира.

_Сначала была тьма. В ней не было ничего, ни смерти, ни жизни, ни времени. И появился тот, кто обратил тьму в свет — и посреди тьмы вспыхнул первородный огонь. Не было такого дождя, что смог бы погасить его. И куда упал свет от него — там была пустая бесплодная земля, и на землю из него вышли создания числом восьми.  
Перворожденные были столь велики, что земля под ними пошла трещинами и как одни пласты поднимались, устремляясь к огню, другие опускались, теряясь во мраке.  
И искр становилось всё больше, демоны распространились по земле. Одни прятались от света огня, другие устремлялись к нему. А вслед за ними, тени царства земного распространились всюду.  
И царство Вечности — стало местом казни. Но пламя было не проклятием — пламя было даром, очищающим их от всякой грязи.  
Подобно остальному в нём, имя его не было известно. Но знают ли о нём или нет, он существует в каждом. Демоны вышли из пламени, из него, и они и всё их потомство в пламя, в него, вернутся. Искрами его станут снова.  
Когда придет время, ничто не будет важно. Свод содрогнётся, и кающиеся души вознесутся из мира тьмы._

На небольшом отрывке, вложенном в книгу, он находит что-то похожее на жизнеописание Темного Рыцаря. Верджил думает, что его отец вполне мог вести записи о долгом пребывании на этой земле, но он сомневается, что эти строки написаны им.

_Есть вечные создания, и я одно из них.  
Мы есть сейчас, то что свершится — завтра, то что прошло — пожирает Тьма. Поэтому у нас нет прошлого. Есть сейчас и завтра. А завтра бой. Выживешь, и Тьма ещё немного подождет; станешь легендой, чьё имя будут помнить — и она исчезнет совсем.  
Отец дал мне имя. Мать дала мне жизнь. Упорство моё выковало меч. Он и принёс мне крылья, силу и славу. Слава хранит меня от Тьмы. От забвения.  
Тьма — не мрак смерти. Тьма — всё, и всё — Тьма.  
Это место, мой дом, никогда не было местом первого греха. Мы не есть грех._

Верджил откладывает этот листок и листает дальше. Тут должно быть написано про то, куда исчез Темный Рыцарь. Хотя бы намек.  
Наконец он находит. За целый год абсолютно бесплодных попыток — он отчаивается, за один вечер он вновь обретает надежду на будущее.

_Восставший демон, ослушавшийся. Избегавший наказания целых две тысячи лет.  
Был заточен через пути, где некогда оставил свою мощь. В той, которая подобно печально известной башне, рвущейся в небеса, принесла лишь несчастье. Где все грехи нашли отражение, и их колокола звонят по нам.  
На парящей над бездной скале, возвышается темный монолит надгробный, посреди вод забвения, укрывший собой Темного Рыцаря, надежду людей. Обманутый, он должен там погибнуть. Забытый всеми, обреченный на существование во тьме._

«Он должен там погибнуть. Но разве такое возможно? Он жил более двух тысяч лет… Он заточен до конца времен. Какая же тюрьма может сдержать демона, который смог победить самого Принца Тьмы?»

_Заковали в цепи, чтобы он и за тысячу лет не выбрался. Среди тьмы, однажды ею рожденный, снова уйдет в неё. Сама Смерть вонзила в него когти, забирающие положенное у живых и обращая в прах. Чтобы они терзали его до положенного часа.  
И двое стражей тех, что заманили рыцаря в ловушку. Камень сдержал его. И кровь обоих была на нём._

«Камень? Думаю, что этот камень закрыл проход. Значит, на нём должны быть печать, которые невозможно разрушить изнутри, которые превратили это место в ловушку. Эта кровь. Возможно, они скрепили печати кровью, чтобы их не мог открыть кто-либо ещё, кроме них. А после они оба были уничтожены.  
Да, скорее всего Мундус так и поступил. Чтобы печати невозможно было снова открыть. Есть ли способ сломать их? Обладая силой отца — я смогу это сделать?» — Он просматривает остальные книги, он ищет похожие на нарисованные в легенде символы печатей.  
Книга совсем ветхая, он не был бы удивлен, если печати и пентаграммы в ней нарисованы темной демонической кровью, как и символы, их заполняющие. Та печать, которую он ищет — требует лишь крови, абсолютно любой, как гласит пометка на полях, для активации. Её в принципе невозможно сломать.  
На каждой из печатей нужно начертать символ, больше ничего не требуется.  
Верджил вырывает листок и прячет его в ножны Ямато. Больше ему здесь делать нечего. Он убирает книги на место, и выглядывает в коридор. По запутанным коридорам возвращается в главный зал.  
Он оглушает послушника, который замечает его около двери и едва успевает покинуть замок — ворота закрывает железная решетка. Он уверен, что скоро здесь будет много рыцарей этого подозрительного ордена.  
Верджил не знает, что из окна замка за ним наблюдает неприятного вида старик, облаченный в рясу священнослужителя.  
Ему не составляет труда найти дорогу в город, избегая постов рыцарей. Хотя теперь он может не таиться, на нем ряса, и при желании он может легко укрыться в толпе горожан. Не смотря на то, что капюшон почти полностью закрывает обзор, он отмечает некоторые странности: не смотря на то, что быть в ордене Меча — большая честь, жители в большинстве своём их избегают (особенно тех, кто носит шлемы, полностью скрывающие лицо) уступая дорогу, и при разговоре не поднимают головы. Приезжих здесь тоже не жалуют — большинство подчеркнуто игнорирует их.  
Город светлый, чистый, здесь явно не бывает особо серьёзных событий. Хотя, Верджил уверен, здесь исправно исчезают люди. Скорее всего — приезжие. Ведь не зря же в этом городе поклоняются демону. Возможно, что одного они держат на цепи, для своих экспериментов.  
«Фортуна кишит демонами», — за внешней умиротворенностью здешних улиц существует другая, тщательно скрываемая правда. Верджил не понимает, откуда исходит это тревожное ощущение, словно демоны находятся под городом. Впрочем, его это не касается.  
Через какое-то время, бродя по улицам, он замечает, что большинство жителей куда-то методично направляются. Дорога выводит его на площадь. Тут, рядом с фонтаном, бегает детвора, и стоят рыцари, поглядывая на входящих в храм жителей. Верджил заходит следом.  
Внутри храм выглядит величественно, как и статуя Спарды, возвышающаяся у дальней стены. Полудемон невесело усмехается и располагается на скамье у выхода, отсюда лучше всего обозревать весь зал. Не смотря на то, что здесь собрался почти весь город, стоит почти полная тишина. Перед проповедью следует хоровое исполнение в честь какого-то праздника, но он не разбирает слов. А потом немощный на вид старик начинает говорить.  
Здесь хорошая акустика, так, что даже сидя в самом конце, Верджил отчетливо слышит каждое слово. В частности, священник говорит, что нужно преумножать данное им, и помнить, что спасший их демон — хотел, чтобы люди продолжали жить, чтобы мир процветал. И стоит делать всё, чтобы защитить этот мир. Ведь если сами люди не захотят бороться и защищать то, что им дорого, то почему Спаситель должен снова их спасать? Поэтом нужно искоренить страх в своём сердце, и если возникнет угроза — встать, обнажив мечи, как Великий Темный Рыцарь. Не страшась ничего, ведь сам Спаситель на их стороне. И защищать свою семью.  
Ведь семья — много значит, даже для демонов.  
Верджил поднимает голову, и ему кажется, что священник смотрит на него.  
Когда наступает время общей молитвы — он выходит из зала.  
У него есть план, и прежде всего он должен поднять дьявольскую башню, забрать амулет брата и открыть портал, заполучить силу и сломать печати. Он спасет отца. Это его долг.  
И впереди он не видит преград, он считает, что справится со всем, что осталось сделать не так много и семья воссоединится. Не так много. Не много. И в этом плане для него всё просто, совсем не так, как окажется на самом деле. Совсем не по плану, и не без потерь.

***

Темен-Ни-Гру. Этот сговор с магом, которому едва ли знакомо понятие честной игры. Рассчитанные ходы, и первый — дьявольская ладья становится напротив короля.  
— Она ещё жива? Кто она для тебя?  
— Это моё дело.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
«Ты не готов пойти дальше, Аркам. Твоя дочь — живое доказательство этого. Попытка сохранить часть семьи после предательства. Глупо. Ты недостоин даже частицы силы демона, который наверняка потребовал с тебя взамен не мало».  
Верджил уходит в библиотеку, чтобы ещё раз всё обдумать в тишине. Он ещё не знает, что это ещё не его игра. Сейчас фигуры двигает Шут, умело подстраивая шаги своих пешек.

***

Повсеместно в Темен-Ни-Гру он чувствует это — опасность. И каждое мгновенье он готов к бою. Напряжен, лишен возможности расслабиться, отвлечься, тень тревоги следует за ним повсюду. Не убежать, не укрыться.  
В библиотеке пыльно, пахнет серой и давно высохшими чернилами. Верджил думает о том, что скоро его брат будет здесь. И будет бой, с предсказуемым исходом. Он помнит его тактику, его стиль, его презрение к обороне, или малейшей защите. Так было раньше, когда вместо битвы насмерть, у них были тренировки.  
Память.  
Верджил не помнит, где был в этот момент отец, чем он был занят. В тот день они виделись утром, за завтраком.  
Начало марта. За окном лежит подтаявший снег, небо безоблачное, и ветер больше не пронизывающе-ледяной. Стойкий аромат цветочных духов Евы.  
Она кричит, чтобы они уходили. Она надеется, что им удастся спастись. Удастся убежать от демонов-наёмников. Впрочем, они бросаются к ней — и он впервые осознаёт, что Ямато является его продолжением…  
В гостиной много крови и ни одного демона.  
Данте бросается к матери, неосмотрительно выпустив Ребеллион из рук.  
Верджил едва ли замечает что-то, помимо тягучих темных капель… Взгляд пронзительно-голубых глаз устремлен на него. Но оцепенение и безразличие полностью владеют им в тот момент. И необходимость бежать, убираться из этого дома — всего лишь крик Евы, который стоит у него в ушах. Всего лишь слова.  
Он окликает брата; нужно уходить, пока демоны не вернулись. Память фиксирует лишь какие-то делали — разбитая ваза, которая так нравилась Еве, хруст фарфора под ногами, капли крови на рамке с семейным фото.  
Близнец зовет отца, но Верджил знает, что тот не отзовется. Потом Данте тоже это понимает. В тот день они видели отца в последний раз.  
Когда он осознаёт, что не хочет ничего из этого помнить — становится стыдно. Пусть помнить — значит жечь себя изнутри этими воспоминаниями, тогда забвение означает — потерю всего. Кем он был, кем ему суждено стать.  
Воспоминания — единственное, что у него осталось. Напоминание о том, что он потерял. Потерял самое ценное, без малейшей надежды вернуть.

***

После того, как Аркам ломает печати, и сбрасывает их с вершины башни, полудемон приходит в себя у её подножья.  
Когда Верджил понимает, что это и было планом Аркама, что план сработал, что он уже на полпути к запечатанной силе, что портал вот-вот откроется — единственное, о чём он сожалеет в тот момент, что не отрубил голову этому человеку там, около входа в Зал осуждения. Впрочем, сегодня он надеется восполнить упущенное.  
Как только поднимется на вершину.  
«Это так по-человечески. Сила нужна тебе лишь для себя, ради удовлетворения тщеславных побуждений. Мерзость. Раб своих желаний».  
Перемещаясь по порталам внутри башни, и сражая многочисленных стражей, он надеется опередить Данте. Но не успевает к началу боя — Аркам уже поглотил колоссальную мощь Спарды. Силу, которую он не мог себе вообразить, которую не смог подчинить.  
Он бросается в бой вместе с братом. Они оба вымотаны схватками друг с другом, и оба готовы стоять до конца. Бой неравный. И Аркам, даже обладая силой Темного Рыцаря, не способен справится с полудемонами. Он исчезает, растворяется. И Верджил хотел бы сказать «Твои подвиги заслуживают подобной кончины», но амулет распадается, и они бросаются за ними.  
Ледяная вода обжигает.  
Он ловит свой медальон, и успевает выхватить Предел силы раньше близнеца. Теперь первоначальный план входит в силу. Осталось лишь взять амулет у Данте. Это должно быть так же просто, как и несколько часов назад, на вершине.  
— Дай мне его, — Верджил указывает на амулет в его руке.  
— Ни за что, у тебя есть свой.  
— Но я хочу и твой тоже.  
— Ну и что ты будешь делать со всей этой силой?  
Он колеблется доли секунды — в конце концов, решая сказать правду. Возможно, Данте согласится, и не придется снова вступать в бой. Сегодняшняя ночь его утомила, а если битвы удастся избежать — это только к лучшему. Силы ещё нужны ему.  
— Я собираюсь найти и вернуть Темного Рыцаря в этот мир. И сделаю это. А ты либо отдашь мне медальон, либо я снова заберу его.  
— Ты веришь, что найдешь его? Зачем? Неужели ты предан ему? Демону, который убил нашу мать?!  
— Он не убивал её.  
— Неправда! Оставшись здесь, с ней, он подверг её опасности. Пусть не от его руки, но по его вине у нас нет больше матери!  
— Он защищал людей, из-за них пожертвовал многим…  
Но Данте нетерпеливо перебивает его:  
— Ладно, предположим, что ты найдешь его. Как думаешь, он обрадуется, узнав — что ты взломал печать и драгоценные жизни сокращаются с каждым мгновением? Думаешь, он хотел бы своего спасения такой ценой? Думаешь этого он ждет от своего сына?!  
— А ты не думаешь, что тот, чья кровь течет в твоих венах — нуждается в помощи?  
— Если бы он не действовал в угоду своим желаниям и остался в преисподней, запечатав врата, уничтожая тварей пытавших выбраться, то…  
— То что? Ты бы гордился им? — Верджил удерживает его за ворот плаща, — Он часть нашей семьи. Тот, кто не оставлял нас до последнего! Мне плевать, если для тебя это ничего не значит, но если попытаешься помешать мне вернуть его — я убью тебя.  
— Всё ради него? — Данте не вырывается, лишь недоуменно смотрит, пытаясь найти подвох в его словах. — Ты готов на всё, лишь бы вернуть его?  
Преисподняя сотрясается — портал в Мир Людей скоро закроется.  
— Может отпустишь меня? Что на счет разговора в более приемлемом для этого месте?  
— О чем ты? Хочешь поучаствовать?  
— Предположим. Да и не хотелось бы потерять брата здесь.  
Это против всех правил — они возвращаются вместе; портал закрывается, и большинство демонов-стражей рассыпаются песком, а среди облаков пробиваются первые лучи солнца. Верджил сильнее сжимает рукоять Предела Силы, и с подозрением косится на Данте — он не уверен, что поступил правильно. Возможно, стоило закончить всё там. В конце концов, они относятся к своему прошлому по-разному.  
Время движется к полудню, и при свете дня отчетливо видны разрушения внизу. Изломанные каркасы зданий, темные борозды щелей, расходящиеся от башни, черные точки — движущиеся среди обломков. Люди или демоны — с такой высоты не разобрать.  
На вершине башни лежит Аркам, судя по всему, Леди смогла решить вопрос о своей семье, думает Данте. Верджил не обращает внимания на труп, он внезапно растерял свою собранность, как кажется близнецу. Задумчив, молчалив, и определенно — сомневается.  
— Вердж, сегодня выбили из привычного образа. Кому сказать спасибо? — Он кладет руку ему на плечо.  
Это тоже не правильно. Потому что они собирались убить друг друга. Потому что близнец сейчас оказывает ему поддержку, хотя Верджил его об этом не просил.  
— Данте, медальон, — Верджил ведет плечом, стряхивая его руку.  
— Для получения силы? — Фыркает полудемон.  
— Данте, отец заключен меж мирами. Чтобы добраться туда, нужно открыть врата. Чтобы освободить его, нужно сломать печати — нужна сила. Если понадобится, заберу медальон силой.  
— Ты ведь так или иначе откроешь портал, верно?  
— Да.  
— Но демоны хлынут в этот мир и их никто не остановит! Это безумие.  
— Я не миры объединю, а открою портал. К тому же, меня мало волнует сколько успеет просочиться. Их остатки я уничтожу, рано или поздно.  
— Знаю. И тебе нужна помощь.  
— Справлюсь.  
— Черта с два! Я не могу допустить гибели людей. Сегодня и так много погибло.  
— Стражи не уйдут от башни далеко.  
— Это не имеет значения, башня стоит посреди жилого квартала.  
— Хорошо, оставайся. Но учти, порталы будут возникать хаотично, в радиусе не превышающем десять-двенадцать метров. Насколько большими они будут, я не знаю. И какие твари смогут пролезть через них, тоже. Уверен, что хочешь остаться?  
— Так скорее всего скучать не придется. Меня волнует другое, — Данте наклоняется, стараясь разглядеть внизу Леди, — Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы портал был один?  
— Всё же собираешься мне помочь? — Впервые Верджилу кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Вовсе нет, — Данте делает несколько шагов назад и поворачивается в нему спиной, оправляя плащ. — Я не позволю ни одному демону вырваться за пределы башни. Так ты можешь сделать только один проход для этих тварей?  
— Думаю, я могу это устроить.  
— Значит, вечеринка ещё может удасться, — Данте снова поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь. — А потом я надеру тебе задницу!  
— Посмотрим. — Хмуро отвечает Верджил, — Ты же понимаешь, что долго не выстоишь против армии демонов, которая хлынет в этот мир неконтролируемым потоком?  
— Значит, тебе придется немного поторопиться в поисках. На сколько ты там задержишься, полагаю, тоже не знаешь.  
— Не знаю.  
— И не говори, что переживаешь за меня, — Данте убирает пистолеты в кобуру. — Я всё равно не поверю.  
— Отлично. Ты сам вызвался мне помогать…  
— Я и не собираюсь тебе помогать.  
— Я неудачно выразился.  
— Вот именно.  
План приходится перестраивать, хотя… ничего не меняется. Для него. Просто один придурок решил встать у открытого демонического портала. И это — его брат.  
— Ты справишься? — Тихо спрашивает Данте,  
Верджил кивает и снимает свой амулет. Он выстраивает наиболее вероятные варианты событий, чтобы по возможности быть готовым.  
— Я серьёзно, — Данте достает медальон с порванной цепочкой. — Уверен, что сможешь сделать маленькую дверцу?  
— Это не сложно. Но портал нужно будет сдерживать, для этого мне нужна сила.  
— Хорошо. Береги себя, — Данте отдаёт медальон, хлопает его по плечу и подходит к краю. — Второй раз за сегодня спускаюсь подобным образом. Удачи, брат!  
И прыгает вниз.  
«Показушник» — сказал бы Верджил, но что-то не так. Близнец это тоже почувствовал. Мерзлый узор обреченности.  
Для открытия портала ему нужно лишь снова объединить медальоны. Но до этого вокруг чаши с кровью он выцарапывает лезвием Ямато печать. Ничего сложного, он видел подобную в книге Аркама. Для её активации требовалось лишь немного крови. И постоянная связь.  
Портал откроется как прежде, но вот рядом с башней откроются врата. Демоны не заставят себя долго ждать… Верджил гонит эти мысли от себя, его задача — сделать врата только одни, и ограничить их, чтобы особо крупные экземпляры не могли пройти в этот мир.  
Когда первые капли крови падают на печать, а амулеты в его руках мерцают, готовые объединиться, он замирает. Замирает, пораженный собственной догадкой:  
«Если для сдерживания врат я использовал свою кровь, а сейчас окажусь по другую сторону — они начнут поглощать силу крови Данте. Чем дольше я буду там, тем большему риску его подвергну».  
Он замирает перед порталом — правила снова изменились. Но он должен объединить медальоны снова.  
Верджил не видит иного выхода.  
Решиться: положить на алтарь жизнь брата или жизнь отца.  
Какая из жертв не будет напрасной? Чья жизнь важнее?  
Брат. Брат выбрал свой путь. И довольствуется жизнью среди людей, среди жалких смертных. Уподобляясь им, и их порокам. И его душа больше не жаждет мести. Он не знает другой жизни.  
Отец. Заточенный приспешниками Мундуса. Верджил сможет вернуть ему возможность отомстить. И верит в то, что Ад подчинится Великому Темному рыцарю. Это будет справедливо.  
Они его семья.  
Уйти отсюда, навсегда забыть, что обрек своего отца на смерть.  
«Я буду жить с этим всю оставшуюся жизнь. Что за жизнь это будет? Неспособный изменить произошедшее. Не выполнивший свой сыновний долг. Слабый. Бессильный. Никто. Остаться, и потерять брата. Надежда на то, что он выживет — ничтожна».  
Что из этого — правильный выбор? Какая из жертв — оправданна?  
Зал Осуждения; безмолвные демоны взирают на него сверху, они единственные свидетели его беспомощности… Мерцая амулеты соединяются. Механизм башни приходит в движение. С открытием врат он подписывает брату приговор.

***

Данте приземляется прямо перед ней, с трудом устояв на ногах. Она переводит взгляд на вершину, и снова на него, он согласно кивает.  
— Леди, у нас крупный заказ. Не составишь мне компанию?  
— Демоны, не так ли?  
— Целая армия демонов у твоих ног. Что скажешь? — Он протягивает ей Калину-Энн.  
— Заказ? Значит…  
— Значит, нам не заплатят ни цента. Благотворительная миссия. Но дело не в деньгах. Будет вообще удачей — выжить.  
— Кто заказчик?  
— Мой брат.  
Вряд ли он осознаёт, какой опасности её подвергает. Он верит, что сможет её защитить при любом раскладе. Он не думает, что ему не везет в картах. Всегда не везло.  
— Нам ещё нужно разобраться с этими демонами, — она кивает на оставшихся стражей, которые обступают их кольцом.  
— Это сводит меня с ума, — Улыбается Данте и выстрелом из Айвори сносит ближайшему демону голову.  
«Вернувшийся вопреки моим ожиданиям. Если всё, что он сказал — правда, то мне лишь остается верить и следовать плану. Когда грани между мирами стираются, да? Я буду ждать».  
Они расчищают площадку за несколько минут, что, как думает Данте, лишь небольшая передышка. Разминка. И ему это нравится.  
Портал появляется из ниоткуда, словно из пространства вырезали целый кусок — как рваная рана; там черный беззвездный купол, и сотни демонов, спешащих к ним. Вокруг вихрем вьются гаргульи, пронзительно крича, разнося повсюду запах серы и гари. Они первыми врываются в этот мир, громко крича и от множества пуль — падают каменным дождем вниз.  
— Леди, даже не думай стрелять в них из гранатомета. Они проворнее. Поверь на слово.  
— Ещё советы? — Она выдергивает чеку и забрасывает гранату прямо во врата.  
— Постарайся не заскучать!  
Усталость уходит, адреналин играет в крови — он двумя руками сжимает рукоять Ребеллиона и бросается в самую гущу врагов. Это действительно весело и совсем не сложно — он чувствует себя в своей стихии, круша хрупкие черепа и уворачиваясь от Железной Девы. Перепрыгивая через взорвавшегося демона, он меняет Ребеллион на мечи-близнецы, и на летящих к нему Павших обрушивается огненный вихрь.  
Сегодня красавица Фортуна рядом с ним. Только её зовут Леди, и у неё не такой шикарный бюст, думает Данте. А ещё он должен за ней приглядывать, чтобы эти бесконечные поклонники не довели её.  
А потом он чувствует как сердце пропускает удар. Но в следующую секунду он уклоняется от смертоносной косы Жнеца и тут же забывает об этом. Холодная нить всё равно вытягивает из него силы, но он не чувствует этого в пылу сражения. В проёме врат видна длинная вереница демонов, и ему нужно уделить внимание каждому.

***

Стены сотрясаются — поверхность портала подергивается легкой рябью; врата нестабильны. Слишком много демонов рвется на эту сторону.  
Он ступает в портал с твёрдой уверенностью — успеть. Медальоны соединяются с Пределом Силы в его руках. И первоначальное ощущение, что из него тянут силы — уходит. Вместо этого поток силы проходит сквозь него — фиолетовая дымка окутывает с ног до головы. Теперь вся эта мощь принадлежит ему. Теперь, даже если снять печати не получится, он сможет их сломать.  
И не допустить больше потерь. Не снова.  
Поэтому он следует плану.  
Портал переносит его на окраину — ещё не Преисподняя, уже не мир людей. Большой белоснежный зал словно иллюзия; стены испещрены неизвестными символами, руины неизвестного города застыли прямо в воздухе.  
Тихо. Ни малейшего ветра, никаких звуков, кроме едва слышного шепота. Впрочем, Верджил не различает слов. И не смотря на кажущийся покой, это место смертельно опасно. Но для него ничего не имеет значения. Нужно лишь найти печати.  
Ему следует лишь идти вперед, обходя осыпающиеся колонны неизвестного строения, опрокинутые шахматные фигуры, фрагменты статуй и надгробия. Он пробирается через пальцы каменной ладони разбитой статуи, когда замечает Хранительницу Времени.  
Золото потемнело, а сосуд с песком покрылся сетью трещин. Верджил силится рассмотреть, что написано не табличке у её основания, но статуя слишком далеко. И всё что он различает, как золотистый песок приходит в движение, ссыпается вниз.  
«Время пошло. Нужно торопиться».  
И он не думает о том, что сейчас происходит с Данте. Он просто должен успеть.  
Наконец препятствия заканчиваются, и он выходит на тропу. Она складывается под его ногами из осколков витающих вокруг. Внизу — пропасть с молочно белым туманом, сливающимся с белоснежными стенами.  
Ему слышится плеск воды где-то в отдалении. И воздух наполняется влагой.  
«Это было в книге — темный монолит посреди вод забвения».  
Дорога выводит его к ещё одному порталу. Верджил ненадолго останавливается перед ним; было бы неразумно переместиться и оказаться в ловушке. Но портал перемещает его в безопасное место — он оказывается на небольшом уступе, а напротив зависшей над пропастью скалы. С её вершины стекают ручьи и с оглушительным шумом срываются вниз, исчезая в молочно-белом тумане.  
Всё что говорилось об этом месте в книге — соответствовало действительности.  
Верджил телепортируется на несколько метров вверх, цепляясь за острые края.  
Он начинает взбирается по едва заметным выступам, стараясь не сорваться вниз на склизких камнях. Края острые и на них остаются капли крови, но кожа на ладонях тут же затягивается. Камни под ногами осыпаются, и он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы удержаться. Он не имеет права на ошибку — кроме него Спарду никто не будет искать. Здесь довольно жарко, волосы липнут ко лбу, из-за высокой влажности — тяжело дышать, а плащ намок от брызжущей во все стороны воды и сковывает движения.  
Он ни о чем не думает, его цель совсем близко. Ему лишь кажется, что прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они повергли Аркхама, с тех пор как расстались на вершине башни. А он не может опоздать. Не сегодня. Потому что боится, что снова потеряет тех, кто ему дорог. Теперь уже навсегда.  
Хотя он приложит все усилия, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. Успеет. Он успеет спасти отца и не дать погибнуть брату.  
Черный камень возвышается на вершине скалы. На нем ничего нет, но когда Верджил подходит ближе, печати проявляются на абсолютно гладкой поверхности камня.  
Времени нет. Сталь Ямато оставляет глубокий порез — он рисует на каждой печати символ из книги. Времени нет. И он думает лишь о том, чтобы всё сработало. Но символы загораются у него под пальцами. Возможно, на камне выбито предостережение, или проклятие, это уже не имеет значения. Печати вспыхивают алым, как только последний символ начертан.  
Каменная крошка брызжет во все стороны, камень рассекает полоса света — проход открыт… Свет ослепляет Верджила, он выставляет вперед руку, закрывая глаза и слышит голос, который не может не узнать.  
— Я знал, что ты придешь.

***

Их слишком много. И Данте едва успевает выставлять блоки и парировать удары, и снова атакует. Что-то придаёт демонам сил, это первое, что он замечает после того, как рассыпавшийся доспехами Дуллаган собирается снова. Он не замечает, что его теснят от Леди.  
Кровь повсюду. Здесь почти не осталось стражей башни, и демоны погибают — омывая кровью не только лезвие меча, но и самого охотника. Он не успевает стрелять, даже просто вытащить пистолеты из кобуры, рукоять Ребеллиона словно вплавлена в его руки.  
Рев демонов оглушает. Каждая из тварей чувствует этот сладковатый запах крови и это лишь раззадоривает их жажду сеять разрушение. Над головой кружат горгульи, и их становится всё больше.  
За гвалтом демонической своры он не сразу различает крик Леди, но тут же бросается к ней — расшвыривая демонов в разные стороны.  
Она выдохлась и уже едва справляется.  
«Но всё же она молодец, держится!»  
Он наконец осознаёт, что ей здесь не место. Что эта авантюра не для неё. Что в этот раз Рай и Ад беспощадно раздавят их.  
С прибывающими адскими созданиями вдвоём не справиться. Головокружение, и ноющие от напряжения мышцы. Не смотря на это — энергия внутри него требует выхода. Часть — не принадлежащая миру, который он защищает, его истинная сущность жаждет свободы.  
— Леди, сейчас! Я только…  
Он слышит зов. Когда обращается — демонов вокруг раскидывает в стороны. Из груди рвется звериный рык, а запах крови пробуждает злое веселье.  
«Let’s Rock!»  
Он сминает в лапах чей-то череп; подвернувшийся под руку демон скулит, скулит как собака, когда оказывается насажен на когтистую лапу. Меч падает под ноги. Ещё один из армии тьмы разорван пополам. Ухватив Падшего за белоснежное крыло, он тянет его вниз и без видимых усилий отрывает. Другой, неразумно бросившийся прямо на него — воплощение дьявола — оказывается его кормом. Горячая кровь из разорванных артерий стекает по чешуе демона.  
Он расправляет крылья. Он воплощение хаоса посреди этой бойни. Хотя это лишь начало… Врата всё ещё открыты и Ад рвется сюда.  
Безумная бойня. Кровь сводит с ума. Они дерутся друг с другом в порыве ярости и первобытного желания убивать, уничтожать слабых. Зов пробуждает гнев легионов Ада. И теперь ими никто не командует.  
— Данте!  
Голос. Чужой голос, голос человека. Она зовет его. Она… Леди.  
Демоническая оболочка рассеивается в красной дымке, и он едва ли может устоять на ногах — предшествующая этой бойне ночь на Темен-Ни-Гру вымотала его. И тянущая его силу… Врата, думает он, вытягивают остатки. Верджил говорил, что нужно их просто сдерживать. Похоже, он знал, что делает.  
Она снова кричит.  
«Я должен её защитить! Ведь я втянул её в это».  
Твари вокруг не обращают на него внимание — и уничтожают друг дуга. И никто не замечает, что тень отделяется от него. Двойник замирает рядом, а потом следует за ним к девушке.  
Леди сидит за обломком стены, прикрыв глаза. Разбитая губа, несколько порезов на руке, и ожег на бедре. Вокруг неё разлита святая вода, чтобы демоны не могли к ней подойти. Но они не обращают на неё внимания.  
— Эй, как ты? — Данте протягивает ей руку и помогает подняться.  
— Думала, что ты нашел напарника посговорчивее, — слабо улыбается она, смотря на стоящего за его спиной двойника. — Не знала, что ты так умеешь. Что с демонами?  
— То, что они начали убивать друг друга, нам только на руку. Но я не знаю, почему.  
— Что нам теперь делать?  
— Думаю, что всё скоро закончится, брат обещал не задерживаться. А он своё слово держит. Но уничтожить этих тварей всё равно придется. — Он кивает на Доппельгангера, — Ты пойдешь с ним. Он защитит тебя, и сможет вывести с поля битвы.  
Леди вымотана бессонной ночью, и этой бойней. Её некогда белая блузка заляпана кровью, и видно как часто стучит её сердце, а в пистолете последний магазин, который она надеется истратить с пользой. И она смеётся, смеётся до слез, схватившись за живот. И говорит, что никогда ещё не слышала подобной чуши.  
А потом она улыбается ему и Данте осознаёт, что она никуда не пойдет, и уж тем более не будет прятаться.  
— Ты помог мне, так что позволь тебе отплатить. К тому же, вся слава достанется тебе, а я не могу этого допустить.  
Он кивает и отдаёт ей свои пистолеты. Патроны точно не закончатся, говорит он, и вынимает воткнутый в землю Ребеллион.  
Они снова бросаются в бой, в этот раз втроём. И становится легче, словно открывается второе дыхание. Правда двойник пропадает, едва получив повреждения, и Данте больше не может его вызвать, у него не хватает сил. И он не может себе простить, что повел эту девчонку за собой, в этот Ад. Ему не даёт покоя её улыбка.  
Так улыбаются обреченные.

***

Теперь Верджил видит — внутри абсолютная тьма. И он не решается сделать шаг внутрь, даже услышав голос отца. Тем более услышав голос отца из чрева этой тьмы. Это место — ловушка, и он не собирается попасть в неё.  
— Кто бы ты ни был, я Спарда. И то, что я тебя не вижу, не значит, что не смогу убить. Кто ты?!  
Всё верно — Темный Рыцарь так просто не сдастся. Это его отец. Горло пережимает невидимыми нитями и он с трудом отвечает:  
— Это я, отец.  
— Сын?  
И в этом голосе столько надежды.  
Когда Верджил делает шаг в эту тьму, он перестаёт думать о ловушке, об уходящем времени. Все его ожидания, весь путь, тянущий за собой множество нерациональных поступков — всё приходит к логическому завершению. Конец долгого пути.  
— Да.  
Он различает среди отступающей тьмы отца, сидящего около обломка скалы; растрепанные пепельные волосы, шрам на щеке, бледная кожа и пустые глазницы. Он замечает это в какие-то доли секунды, но время рвется из-под пальцев. Ценные секунды уходят и это может стоить его брату жизни.  
Верджил порывисто обнимает его — его настоящего, не иллюзию — на мгновенье позволяя себе забыть обо всём.  
«Я нашел тебя».  
Разве что-либо ещё имеет важность, когда он чувствует на своих плечах ладони отца?  
— Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. На остальное сейчас нет времени.  
Спарда кратко кивает.  
Верджил снимает шейный платок и отдает ему. Ткань скрывает темные провалы глазниц.  
Спарда с трудом поднимается, опираясь на подставленную руку. И Верджил наконец видит сквозь прорехи в плаще бледно-розовые осколки. Когти смерти.  
«Забирающие положенное у живых и обращая в прах»  
Сердце сжимается от изможденного вида отца, от вида тени Великого Темного Рыцаря.  
— Нужно торопиться. У нас нет времени. Сдерживать портал долго — невозможно. — Верджил перекинул его руку через свои плечи, и приобнял, помогая сделать первые шаги, — «Минуты промедления будут стоить Данте жизни. Портал начнет разрастаться, когда поглотит остатки силы».  
— Хорошо.  
— Меч с амулетом вернут тебе силы.  
— Нет! Нет времени объяснять, но меч теперь мне не принадлежит. Его наследуете вы, мои сыновья.  
Верджил переступает порог бывшей ловушки вместе с ним. Камень за его спиной вновь становится цельным, а печати вспыхивают синим огнем и зов от них разливается по залу, резонируя от стен. Зов пробуждает в нем ярость, голодный гнев.  
— Это предупреждение. Чтобы Мундус знал… чтобы все знали, что расплата близка, — тяжело дыша говорит Спарда, и Верджил чувствует, как часто бьется его сердце внутри этой хрупкой оболочки. — Демоны бросятся на нас, как только найдут. Они тоже… слышат зов. Он провоцирует их агрессию.  
Но они оказываются совсем не там, откуда Верджил пришел — перед ними шахматная доска. Но нет фигур. Портал всё ещё здесь, а рядом ещё несколько. Полудемон всматривается в дрожащую поверхность, рисковать он не может. Шахматное поле сотрясается, и несколько клеток проваливаются в бездну. Нахлынувшее было облегчение, уступило место расчетливости — ему нужно защитить отца. И не позволить Данте рисковать собой дольше положенного. Поэтому, он ищет самый короткий путь к порталу.  
«Осталось так мало».  
Спарда дышит тяжело, и с видимыми усилиями.  
Проходя мимо статуи Хранителя он замечает, что песок больше не движется.  
Порталы сменяют друг друга. Верджил надеялся, что на их пути будет не много демонов, потому что весь их интерес сосредоточен вокруг врат. Но он ошибся… Демоны словно исчезли. И Ямато остается в ножнах.  
«Вот черт!» — Амулет на груди обжигает холодом, сила больше не сдерживает портал, через несколько мгновений разлом начнет разрастаться.  
«Данте, ты обязательно выживешь. Всегда выживал».  
Верджил знает, что промедление будет означать смерть для Данте. Он оказал услугу, и остаться в долгу… полудемон не может себе этого позволить.  
Он планировал разъединить медальоны как только поможет отцу выбраться из ловушки, но он не предполагал, что отец будет так сильно ослаблен долгим пребыванием в заточении. С отцом он движется гораздо медленнее, и добраться до башни за столь короткий промежуток времени — они просто не успеют. Поэтому он медлит, и жизнь Данте висит на волоске. Хотя, врата уже поглотили остатки его силы.  
— Отец, сейчас я разъединю амулеты. Осталось два портала, и если мы не успеем, то я не смогу ничего сделать. Открыв портал…  
— С этой стороны, ты запустишь объединение миров. Да… я знаю. Ни ты, ни я, не можем этого допустить, верно?  
— Да.  
Амулет распадается на двое в его ладонях без малейших усилий. Они снова перемещаются, но он лишь различает сменяющие друг друга свет и тьму, потому что больше всего обеспокоен состоянием отца. Им нужно успеть до закрытия портала.

***

Они дерутся с Леди плечом к плечу. И, кажется, что прошло не менее двух-трех часов, но на самом деле не более часа. Посреди гвалта, рычания демонов, визга снующих повсюду гарпий — время тянется бесконечно долго. Солнце скрывается за облаками и снова появляется. Пожиратели душ бледнеют и исчезают под его лучами. Они единственные не переносят света.  
Его внимание переключается с неё на врагов, а меч разит демонов направо и налево, среди этой суматохи он не слышит характерного рева. Страж Гнев. Когда Данте наконец видит пульсирующие кокон, готовый взорваться, уже поздно.  
Взрыв гремит совсем рядом.  
Оглушает. И сбивает на землю. Рядом с ним падает Леди. Перед глазами всё плывет. Движения медленные, вялые. А потом наступает легкость, всё тело ватное, шум в голове пропадает, но он больше ничего не слышит. Кроме отдаленного гула.  
Он помогает подняться Леди, и в отличии от него, она быстро приходит в себя.  
— Ты как?!  
— Сейчас я им покажу, что ракеты не менее мощные! — Леди спешно перезаряжает Калину-Энн, и выпускает заряд в толпу дьявольских пешек.  
— Тебя ведь тоже накрыло! Уверена, что всё в порядке?! — Он тоже стреляет по ним, видит текущую у неё из уха кровь, и понимает, она его не услышит.  
Демонов разметало на несколько метров вокруг. Он заторможено оглядывается, с удивлением отмечая тот факт, что легкость так и не прошла. Мышцы не сводит от усталости, и слух постепенно возвращается. А Леди всё продолжает стрелять. Ракеты закончились, и теперь она поливает демонов свинцом из его пистолетов.  
Взрыв. Они ведь были почти в самом эпицентре. Он видит её резкие движения, суетливость, и неестественную бледность.  
Через несколько минут она умрёт у него на руках.

***

Последний портал смещается из-за нестабильности, и они выходят в этот мир через врата, оказываются у подножья башни. Врата начинают закрываться, словно затягивается шов, стянутый невидимыми нитями. Легкий взмах меча — уничтожает стоящих рядом демонов.  
Первое что бросается в глаза — Верджил не видит никого из старших демонов; здесь лишь стражи и низшие, остальным не хватило времени, чтобы добраться до портала. Три-четыре сотни, это не так уж и много. Он даже поможет Данте от них избавиться, только отведет отца в безопасное место.  
«Остальным не хватило времени».  
Значит, он успел.  
«Данте».  
Демоны замирают, а потом начинают отступать, когда Спарда и поддерживающий его Верджил, проходят вперед. Они чувствуют превосходящую силу, силу Темного Рыцаря. Они боятся.

***

Врата — кусок материи чужого мира — вспыхивают синим пламенем и некогда широкий проход сужается. Медленно, но демоны больше не проникают через него.  
Он один. Один посреди остатков армии тьмы.  
Он не чувствует, как лезвия входят в его тело, пока он сидит склонившись над ней.  
«Если я сейчас упаду, то больше не смогу подняться. Но я должен…»  
Ради людей? Он не уверен. Сейчас чья-то смерть — лишь далекий отголосок. Сейчас перед ним лежит она, но он ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Просто нужно встать.  
Он не помнит причин. Он устал. В его боку засел осколок после взрыва, но он не чувствует боли.  
Смерть? Разве он способен на уступки? Разве он может сдастся?  
Побелевшие губы растягиваются в усмешке. Он медленно поднимается.  
Да, так — бороться.  
Бороться с правилами, с братом, со всем Адом, если потребуется. Защищая этот никому не нужный мир, прикрывая девушку, которой слишком рано драться с соперниками подобного уровня, сражаться, не забывая, что по ту сторону врат Верджил тоже делает всё, что в его силах.  
Ему очень хочется пить. Горло сухое, словно пустыня, а от теплого ветра, из этого осколка чужого мира, становится только хуже.  
И за этот трижды проклятый мир Данте не хочет умирать. Всё его естество стремится выжить. Выжить, не смотря на теряющие чувствительность нервные окончания, не смотря на головокружение и с трудом дающееся дыхание, не смотря на располосованную кровавыми росчерками кожу, через силу он снова поднимает меч.  
Отдышка наступает вслед за ставшей уже привычной жалящей болью от обступивших его плотным кольцом тварей. Потом он начинает впадать в бессознательное состояние, а небо над головой закручивается в воронку. Потом снова бой, но отключается он всё чаще, и всё реже может уклоняться от атак и выпадов, когда снова приходит в себя. Безразличие накатывает вслед за слабостью. Головокружение, шум в ушах и перед глазами двоится, но Мятежник по-прежнему в его руках, и он пронзает одного демона за другим.  
Он не видит её, но чувствует. За ней покой, она заберет его туда. Его срок пришел, и темный плащ Смерти уже маячит за его спиной. Он столько раз смотрел в её глаза.  
«Совсем не такая, как я ожидал».  
Теперь он чувствует, как врата вытягивают из него силы. Но это больше не больно, и вместо покалывания на кончиках пальцев, в груди разливается жар.  
Не смотря на тишину, плотным ватным коконом опутывающую его, он ощущает как стеклянный шар разбивается у него под ногами. Ему святая вода уже не приносит боли, но демоны вокруг мгновенно исчезают, едва жидкость попадает на них.  
Он падает на спину, когда что-то сбивает его с ног. Где-то на границе видимости ярко-синим вспыхивают врата.  
«Так ярко…» — глаза застилает пелена, или это лишь яд, с которым больше не может бороться регенерация. Но он поворачивает голову в сторону башни и ему мерещатся двое, — «Хоть одному из нас удалось достичь цели».  
Он закрывает глаза. Острая боль в сердце не даёт ему вздохнуть. А вслед за болью приходит тьма.

***

Верджил ведет его. Ведет в безопасное место, и не может даже оглянуться. Он видел их — она лежит мертвая, в паре метров от неё Данте. Он знает, что вернется сюда, за телами.  
«Не успел».  
Не хватило так мало — каких-то секунд. Не хватило. Он мёртв. Данте мёртв, но Верджил никак не может принять этот факт. Что-то мешает, сдавливает внутри тугим узлом, всё не так.  
И всё, что его сейчас волнует, это жизнь и безопасность отца.  
Вокруг торжество хаоса и смерти: запах горелой кожи, пепелище, полуразрушенные здания города, глаза ест из-за дыма.  
Он ведет отца туда, подальше от башни, в темноту проулков, где ещё должно быть прячутся стражи. Там должна быть контора брата. Там вряд ли будет безопасно, но там точно есть аптечка и оружие. Больше Верджила ничего не волнует.  
Ему приходится тащить отца практически на себе, потому что того окончательно вымотала дорога.  
Он ведет отца к уцелевшим домам, по знакомой улице и ни один демон не смеет на них напасть. Но на месте находит лишь руины конторы. Хотя соседние дома уцелели, и он выбивает дверь здания, которое ему кажется достаточно крепким, которое не развалится в ближайшее время.  
Судя по всему, раньше эта комната была жилой.  
Он помогает отцу лечь на кровать, и накрывает его пледом. Он оглядывается — судя по всему, люди покинули это помещение не так давно. Кровавый развод тянется к двери. И видимо, не по своему желанию.  
Спарда засыпает, сжимая его руку в своей. И Верджил садится на пол, рядом с кроватью. Он прикрывает глаза, не позволяя себе заснуть, не позволяя себе думать об оставленном там брате. Он думает, что стоит раздобыть еды, и какие-нибудь медикаменты. И начертить печати на двери, чтобы ни один демон не мог сюда проникнуть.  
Он думает, что займется этим в ближайшее время, только немного посидит вот так, рядом с отцом.

***

Когда портал закрывается — остаточная волна силы проносится подобно вихрю, уничтожая оставшихся демонов. И заставляя его сердце биться снова.  
Данте судорожно дергается, пытаясь вздохнуть, пелена перед глазами не позволяет ничего разглядеть. Оцепенение, и бьющееся о сломанные ребра сердце отдается в висках. На грудь словно положили камень. И ощущение удушья не отступает, импульсы боли подобны электрошоку. Он не слышит хруста собственных позвонков, а после не может даже пошевелиться.  
Агония всё длится, а он не может даже разомкнуть губ.  
Страх. Разум мечется в клетке боли и осознания.  
Кажется, что губ касается что-то холодное.  
Поцелуй смерти.  
Больше ничего.

***

И кровь напитала землю. Весной, из-под мерзлой земли, пробьется молодая зелень. Небольшое надгробие порастет мхом, закрывая вырезанные на камне слова. Он вырезал их самым смертоносным лезвием, старательно, словно таким образом говорил «Спасибо». Для него это был жест благодарности, и не больше. До тех пор, пока ему не пришлось в одиночку переносить тела.  
Девушка, что рвалась помочь ему, по мнению Верджила не была той, ради кого он стал что-либо делать. Но, не смотря на это, он похоронил ее рядом с Данте.  
Имя близнеца оседает на губах. От чего-то Верджилу сложно его произнести.  
Ветер бьет в лицо холодными порывами, но день солнечный. Небо чистое, без облаков. Дикая усталость, из-за переходов через порталы, и напряжение ночи — взяли свое, он абсолютно невосприимчив к происходящему. То, что произошло ночью, не изменило их отношения друг к другу, только Данте это больше не волнует. А может, никогда и не волновало.  
Полудемон помнит, как вернулся за ними, и увидел на земле глубокие борозды. Он думал, что никогда не забудет стертые в кровь подушечки пальцев, и забившуюся под ногти землю.  
Верджил не помнит, что же подсказало ему, что нельзя оставить его тело просто разлагаться в земле. И он решился… На земле медленно вырисовывалась прямоугольной формы пентаграмма, витиеватые символы заполняют фигуру. Он чертит лезвием Ребеллиона, почти машинально. Быстро, словно стараясь скорее отделаться от того чувства, что заставляло его бросать беглые взгляды на тело.  
Он не может понять, сожалеет ли о смерти брата. Но знает, если бы Данте остался жив, то рано или поздно они сошлись бы в последней битве. Последней для одного из них. Но всё так, и не иначе. И на бледном лице близнеца никогда не будет этой усмешки, а на ладонях Верджила темные следы от меча. И на клинке проступают темные пятна. Только потом Верджил вспоминает, что меч был напитан кровью Данте.  
Когда пентаграмма начертана, он поднимает тело близнеца на руки, чтобы перенести в центр. Это непривычно — держать его на руках, всматриваясь в родные черты. Он ни о чем не думает, просто действует по инерции — положив его в центр, гладит его по волосам, убирая их назад. Кожа под рукой холодная. Данте совсем не похож на спящего, он выглядит слишком спокойным, остановившимся в постоянном сопротивлении с этим миром.  
Это похоже на дань уважения — прощание с самым первым соперником, с частью отражения, с братом. Ему достаточно просто уйти, и никогда больше не возвращаться мыслями к этому моменту. Когда он находится рядом, когда понимает, что не смотря на то что не убивал его, вина будет жечь душу. Покой, о котором он мечтал, станет недостижимым. И дело не в раскаянии, его Верджил не чувствует… Ведь всё правильно, всё так как должно было быть, если…  
Если бы он напал первым, если бы заставил себя оставить часть воспоминаний там, перед входом в Темен-Ни-Гру, если бы мог. Превратиться в идеального воина, принявшего Силу, отдавшему своё прошлое, за которое ещё цеплялся. То что осталось сейчас — это страх.  
Сложно заставить себя встать в полный рост и пересечь границу символов, но иначе нельзя. Когда он оборачивается — на земле остаётся лишь дымящаяся пентаграмма. Ничего больше. Ни боли, ни страха, ни тяжести вины. Так должно быть.  
Теперь только камень с именем брата — всё что останется напоминанием. Не будет пролито слез, не будет красивых речей и тех, кто знал. Здесь просто точка невозвращения. Это сильнее боли, это слабее ненависти. Это безмолвное прощание. И прощение, возможно.  
Верджил не думает, что когда-нибудь простит себя. Не сможет произнести его имя, не признает утраты до конца. И не хочет думать, что возможно рядом с именем брата стоит еще одно. Его.  
И он оседает на землю, не в силах удержаться на ногах. Он смотрит в ночное небо, и вспоминает слова, что были сказаны несколько часов назад.  
Только сейчас он в полной мере осознаёт, что значил выбор. У него больше нет брата. Нет, не так… Брат мертв по его вине. Верджил не имел права решать за него.  
«Ты бы, наверное, никогда так не поступил. Черт! Ты бы не стал уподобляться мне».  
Он не думал — как будет жить дальше без него.

***

Всё постепенно налаживается. Наверное.  
Последствия открытия портала — около двух сотен человек оказались под обломками, несколько десятков считаются пропавших без вести; но завалы разобраны, по новостям передают, что многие уже переведены из отделения реанимации, но люди лишились крова, многие — своих близких (одна треть погибших — дети), и всех их волнует лишь один вопрос: что же произошло? По чьей вине?  
Одна из версий — террористический акт. Бомбы были заложены в канализации. Но многие оспаривают возможность подобного акта.  
Официальной версии правительства до сих пор нет.  
На месте трагедии, где ещё недавно был спальный район, сейчас собираются люди, чтобы возложить цветы в память о погибших. Организован фонд помощи пострадавшим. Вы тоже можете помочь…  
О демонах ни слова.  
Отец спрашивает, где Данте. И Верджил отвечает, что помогает людям, что у него задание, что он кого-то спасает. А потом осознаёт — что врать бесполезно. И он решается.

***

Сегодня это — прощание. Они наконец станут друг другу совершенно чужими. Солнце скрывается за облаками, стрелка замирает на шестерке, пахнет старой отслоившейся краской. Ржавый гвоздь, торчащий из двери, едва не впивается ему в руку.  
За дверью — прошлое. Он старается думать так, он старается это осознать. Если бы он действительно был им.  
За дверью — просторная комната. Кажется, эта комната являлась пристройкой тетра. Деревянная обшивка потрескалась, на окнах весят обветшалые портьеры, на полу рассыпаны блестки, а на стенах ещё сохранились плакаты с обещаниями, что завтрашняя постановка будет уникальной. Только одно выступление. Пахнет отсыревшей древесиной, и гримом. Точно, одно выступление. Вы больше нигде такого не увидите.  
В комнате только одна кровать, высокая тумба, в углу свалены в кучу какие-то тряпки, там же стоят несколько пакетов, заполненных едой.  
— Неужели эта комната раньше принадлежала театру?  
— Данте? — Спарда протягивает руку вперед, к нему.  
— Отец, — Данте прикасается к его руке, и ничего не говорит, когда он касается лица.  
Спарда улыбается, вспоминая черты второго близнеца. Они немного другие, все-таки Данте отличается от Верджила. Хотя, раньше Темный Рыцарь не мог найти различие, сейчас он остро чувствует их отличие друг от друга. Это подсказывает кровь, и ошибиться теперь он невозможно.  
— Ты так не похож на брата, — говорит Спарда, и ловит улыбку на губах близнеца.  
— Мне стоит сказать, что я считал тебя предателем нашей семьи все эти годы? — Данте отстраняется от него, и садится на стул рядом.  
Спарда усмехается:  
— Ты злишься, и я не надеюсь, что простишь меня. Но, хотя бы, попытайся понять.  
И он снова рассказывает о том, что произошло в тот день, о том, как бросился за демонами, оставив детей, о том, что пренебрег просьбой Евы, и о том, что угодил в ловушку. И в его голосе грусть, не фальшь, и не оправдание. Отец не оправдывает себя, и того, что ушел за демонами, и того, что не подумал о них с братом. Ему всё ещё больно.  
— Теперь ты знаешь…  
— Это ничего не меняет, — он старается говорить грубо, словно действительно винит его, — Мама погибла, и её не вернёт твоё раскаяние.  
— Да, ты прав. Я виноват. Но не смотря ни на что, ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя.  
— Твоя любовь мне хуже ненависти! Мне было бы легче забыть о тебе, зная, что и ты ненавидишь.  
Слова сына вызывают лишь волну глухой тоски. Если бы он поступил иначе тогда, не бросил их, и не вернулся сейчас… Вернуться с Верджилом обратно — это было ошибкой. Он не может соединить семью, которую сам же разбил.  
— Я не знаю слов, которые позволили бы рассказать тебе, что я чувствую. Но не думай, что столько лет вдали от вас для меня пролетели бесследно. Я искал любую возможность покинуть свою тюрьму, и не было дня, чтобы я не помнил о вас. Только благодаря Верджилу, который понял где меня стоит искать, я сейчас здесь.  
Он хмурится, мучительно осознавая, что не сможет постоянно врать себе, и обманывать отца. Так не получиться. Это нужно закончить.  
— Папа, ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не прощу тебя. Мама… Единственный человек, который был мне так дорог! Она мертва из-за тебя. Ты не знаешь, что это, быть одиночкой всю жизнь! Ни отца, ни брата, и только чертовы демоны, которые хотели получить мою душу. И конечно, все те, кто желал тебе смерти. Те, кто не прочь стереть с лица земли любую частицу Темного Рыцаря.  
Спарда протягивает к нему руку, но Данте делает несколько шагов назад.  
— Простить я не могу. Я больше никогда не вернусь в этот дом!  
— Данте, — Спарда встает со стула, но громко, словно выстрел, закрывается дверь. В конторе наступает тишина. Занавес.  
Спарда подходит к столу, где стоит фотография Евы. Верджил сказал, что нашел её на развалинах. Он проводит по холодному стеклу рамки, воскрешая в памяти её образ. Он помнит её черты, и улыбку. От потерянной любимой его все эти годы отделяла лишь решетка его тюрьмы. Он был уверен, что умрет там, и сможет наконец воссоединиться с ней. Дома, там, где ему всё так знакомо. И она знала, и он её предупреждал, что двери Рая для неё навсегда закрыты. Но она любила, ничего не прося взамен.  
Он не выполнил её последнюю просьбу — хотя клялся ей в том, что защитит детей всеми силами, — когда она захлебывалась кровью, и он ничего не мог сделать. Великий Темный Рыцарь, который отдал бы все, чтоб сохранить её в живых. Вся сила, и все знания не дали ему возможности помочь, и всё что он смог сделать — освободить её от страданий.  
Он еще помнит, как она держала его за руку, когда согласилась стать частью его семьи, и помнит, как ослабла хватка, когда закрылись её глаза. И боль, требовавшая исполнить месть. Он должен был понять, что Мундус не станет вымещать месть на его детях, а значит, что целью этой волны демонов является он сам. Ни один из них не мог его убить, и им оставалось только заманить его в ловушку, где он просто бы исчез через несколько сотен лет.  
Теперь же он будет умирать здесь. Не один, но одинокий. Острые «Когти Смерти» по прежнему доставляют не мало боли. Верджил попытался вынуть один из осколков, но организм слишком ослаб, и любое изменение грозит смертью. Осколки засели слишком глубоко.  
Осталось лишь ждать. Его тело больше не способно принять обратно силу, некогда заключенную в мече. И даже если Мундус найдет силы, чтобы вернуться в этот мир, Спарда будет бессилен что-либо изменить. Но он знает, Верджил его не оставит.

***

В первый раз он едва ли заставил себя произнести несколько слов. Ему казалась дикой сама мысль об этом.  
— Хорошо, что ты не слышишь меня, иначе это было бы не честно. Я не знаю, что ты мог сказать в ответ. Совсем не знаю тебя. И никогда не узнал бы. Не в этой жизни.  
Так легче. Никаких иллюзий. Не стоит обольщаться, что брат его слышит. Он мертв. И Верджил готов сказать «Прощай», но не уходит. И снова обращается к нему.  
— Я помню, каким ты был там, на вершине Темен-Ни-Гру. Отец напоминает мне об этом. Конечно он не чувствует различий меж нами, и для него ты по-прежнему жив. Только ушел, отвернулся от семьи. И отец тебя простил.  
Слова больше не кажутся ядом, ему легче от этого. От возможности сказать что-то в своё оправдание. Узел вины становится свободнее. И Верджил говорит, чтобы почувствовать это освобождение. Он ждет, пока этот покой наступит. А время заполняется произнесенными словами.  
Отец поверил, что Данте ушел навсегда — и он ни за что не должен узнать правду.  
— Я часто думаю, простил бы он меня, узнав обо всём? И не знаю ответа. Иногда кажется, что отец забывает о нас и живет лишь свой виной перед Евой.  
Он смотрит в небо, сидя на траве рядом с камнем с именем брата. Наступили холодные ночи октября. И последние дожди окончательно уничтожили следы пентаграммы. Трава стала желтой, а ветер непривычно резким и холодным. Это первая осень, когда он один.  
— Вчера одна жуткая тварь, что вылезла из темных глубин, попыталась напасть на отца. Я знаю, что он так ослаб из-за этого заключения на перекрестке. Но это тяжело. Видеть его слабость, его попытки. Ты бы принял на себя заботу о нем? Я — да. Во мне его кровь…  
Говорить становится сложно, горло сдавливает, и Верджил не понимает от чего. И через силу, едва слышно, продолжает:  
— В тебе тоже. Думаю, ты бы не ушел. Не оставил бы его одного. Но и не принял бы. Я знаю. Знаю, брат.  
Отец ждет дома. Он сидит лицом к двери. Когда Верджил понимает, кого он ждал — в душе поднимается волна жгучей обиды. Он делает всё, чтобы не выдать себя и покидает комнату.  
А в коридоре, привалившись к стене, закрывая рукой глаза, сдерживает слезы. Он тоже ждет, но его ожидание тщетно. 


End file.
